Video Game Icon Battle Arena
by Batboy365
Summary: Have you ever wanted to see your favorite video game characters in Super Smash Brothers? Now you can! Enjoy this major crossover story! I will take fight suggestions! Remember to R and R.
1. SONIC VS MARIO

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. All characters belong to a variety of videogame companies including Sega, Nintendo ECT. Please enjoy this story. thank you. Videogame icon battle arena**

 **Chapter one**

 **Sonic vs. Mario**

"Sonic's the name speed's my game," a familiar blue hedgehog said as he entered the battle arena.

"It's a me Mario," The popular Italian plumber stated as he entered the arena after Sonic.

"1…2…3…Go" the announcers shouted through the microphone on their desks, in his office above the floating arena.

Then right when the announcers said go Sonic dashed up to Mario and started throwing fast punches at him. Mario recovered quickly and grabbed both of Sonic's hands. Then Mario Charged up fire balls in his hands and blasted Sonic across the room dazing the blue hedgehog critically. When Sonic recovered he rolled up into a ball and rolled as fast as he could into Mario. Before the blue blur hit Mario he quickly dodged out of the way. Sonic slammed into the wall and cracked it open nearly rolling of the edge into the abyss, but he quickly grabbed the ledge, jumped up, and sucker punched Mario in the face sending Mario flying into the other side of the wall. That wall broke completely sending Mario into the abyss.

"Sonic wins" the announcers stated proudly.

"Yes I did" Sonic stated cockily before he disappeared back to Mobius his home world.

….

 **What happened to Mario?**

After he fell into the abyss he found that he had landed on green grass. He found a sign on that grass that read welcome to Minecraftia. "What?" Mario said before he heard a sssssssssss sound behind him and then BOOOOOM! Mario was unconscious


	2. MARIO VS STEVE

**Chapter 2**

 **Mario VS. Steve The Minecraftian**

Mario woke up to find that he was laying on a wool bed, in a spacious wooden shack. He realized he was still in Minecraftia. He shot up and grabbed his hat off of the table next to the bed and said, "Its a go," then In normal Mario fashion he pulled out his hammer and ran outside.

When Mario ran outside a guy jumped off the roof of a near by house and pulled out a bow, already having a full quiver on his back this guy was none other than Steve The Minecraftian. "I've never seen you around here before." Steve said with his deep raspy voice.

Then out of nowhere 2 voices started counting down "1…2…3…GO." These voices were the announcers from the previous battle.

Steve immediately shot an arrow at Mario it had a flame 1 enchantment on it. It hit Mario in only a split second giving him no time to dodge the arrow. Mario was ablaze in no time. When Mario recovered he pulled out a mushroom and grew two times taller. Next he pulled his hammer out and jumped up and slammed his hammer into Steve's face. Steve's Blood splattered everywhere. Steve's nose was broken. Steve was mad he threw a fire charge right at Mario's face blasting Mario fifty blocks away.

Mario's hat was burned to a crisp, his clothing was ripped up, and he had shrunk back to his normal size. While Mario was charging up his flame abilities Steve was building a wall of dynamite around him. Mario shot his flames and Booooommm! Mario fell to the ground with both his legs blown off he was bloody and dying. With his last ounce of strength he shot a fireball and threw a poisoned mushroom at Steve. They both died. Mario died of well you guessed it dynamite, and Steve died of poison and a fireball. All that was left was a crater and two limp bodies from the battle.

"No victor." The announcers shouted sadly.


	3. SONIC AND SHADOW VS LUIGI AND TOAD

**Chapter 3**

 **Team Battle Special: Sonic and Shadow vs. Luigi and Toad.**

"You killed Mario," the taller younger Italian plumber stated.

"I most certainly did not," Sonic, yelled angrily at Luigi, "he died in Minecraftia after falling through a wormhole."

"And how would you-a know that?" Luigi asked in disbelief

I ease dropped on the master hand and crazy hand while they were talking about it! Sonic yelled, now infuriated with Luigi.

Then out of nowhere Shadow The Hedgehog appeared. He heard Sonic and Luigi arguing and yelled with his deep voice, "cut it out."

Then the room went silent, and toad popped out of absolutely nowhere and said with his high-pitched voice, "whew… glad that's over."

"Well we should fight each other to settle this argument." Shadow said.

Everyone agreed to fight in teams then the countdown began "1…2…3…GO."

Shadow was first to attack he shouted "CHAOS CONTROL," and teleported behind toad and picked him up and pounded him in his mushroom face. Next Shadow threw Toad to Sonic who backhanded him knocking him out of the arena. He returned to mushroom kingdom.

Afterwards, Luigi shot a full blast of green fire straight at Shadow. The black and red hedgehog dodged it by quickly teleporting out the way. Next both Sonic and Shadow rushed at Luigi double sucker punching him. Blood was spilling out of Luigi's chest, because his ribs where broken and popping out of his skin. Luigi pulled out a mushroom out of his pocket healing him. He also grew two times taller.

Luigi finally had had enough and jumped on Shadow. He then shot a charged green fireball through Shadow's torso killing him.

Sonic rolled up into a ball and charged up his fastball special. When done charging he slammed into Luigi making the plumber shrink into normal size and rolled over him, knocking Luigi out momentarily. Then Luigi woke up and kicked Sonic of him, sending Sonic of the ledge. Sending him to Mobius.

"Luigi wins" the announcers stated

After that Luigi was teleported back to mushroom kingdom where he reunited with his friends.

 **Author note: Hey guys please R and R. this double battle was new for me. Thank you for whomever is reading this.**


End file.
